The Far Side
by PersephoneParkinson
Summary: Unrelated HP drabbles. So far:1) LavenderBrown/CormacMcLaggen. 2)PansyParkinson/HarryPotter 3)PansyParkinson/GinnyWeasley 4)Astoria 5)Pansy
1. Chapter 1

Written in response to Wordsmiths & Betas Friday Drabble Prompt: Cormac McLaggen, Lavender Brown, a four leaf clover, a car, and the engorgio spell. Probably missed the mark with the car but, hey!, I tried. Un-beta so any mistake are all mine and my lowkey disregard for the rules of the English language :)

* * *

"Go to the pub, Lavender. Get out the house, Lavender." She muttered angrily, mocking her best friend.

Lavender Brown swirled her third glass of elf wine around and made marks in the wood with her thumb nail. Bloody Parvati _begged_ her to leave the comfortable solitude of her flat and she couldn't even be bothered to show up!

She felt someone sit next to her and could feel the relief surge through her. _Finally._

"Hello, Lav."

Oh. No.

"Goodbye, Cormac." She groaned, immediately rummaging through her purse to leave money on the bar. The next time Parvati even mentioned the word pub Lavender was going to suggest she should fling herself in front of a car.

"Oh come on, Love. Having one drink with me won't kill you."

Lavender fell still immediately. Mouth set in a firm line she twisted herself on her stool to face Cormac McLaggen. He was looked the exact same as he had early in the day at the Ministry. All broad shoulders and a crooked cocky smile. She hated him. In the same strange way she hated everyone who didn't wear their scars for the world to see like she was forced to.

The light was low in The Leaky Cauldron and it seemed to do everything in its power to glow on the pale pink ragged lines that ran diagonally from her chin down her chest and onto her shoulder.

"I'm very much aware of what can and can't kill me, thanks."

Cormac tensed, green eyes darting briefly over her aberrations that marked her tan skin and then down to the swell of her breasts. He set his mouth to explain that he knew exactly that. Maybe that's why he's been chasing her the past 6 months.

Just as as he opened his mouth there was suddenly a commotion by the Floo as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all came through. A few began to clamor to speak to them. Three years after the war and they still couldn't catch a break.

Cormac saw that Lavender was looking in the same direction he was. Her face looking especially pinched at the way Hermione had settled peacefully under Ron's arm. She turned back and swallowed the rest of her glass of wine.

"Isn't it enough I have to be smothered under her greatness at work? Does she have be everywhere?" She moaned and then waved down the barkeep for another glass and just asked him to leave the bottle.

"Is that why you won't agree to a bite with me. You...You're still hung up on _Weasley_?" Cormac tried to keep the contempt out of his voice but knew he failed.

Lavender let a noise somewhere in between a snort and a pitiful laugh.

"God, no. Nothing like that." She said, using her finger to trace the gold four-leaf clover design on the wine bottle. "It's just - Do you believe in luck?"

Cormac paused for a brief moment. "We can literally make our own luck potion. Hard to believe that the universe works in our favor knowing that."

"I'm not hung up over Ron. I doubt I even loved him. But back then…I was pretty, popular, and the popular, attractive boy who played quidditch liked me back. I was so unbearably lucky and I didn't even know it." She said with dejection.

Cormac tossed down some galleons on the bar.

"Get up. We're leaving." He bit out causing all Lavender to look up with confusion. "Get up." He urged again looking at her keenly with his stupid eyes ,shining even in the dim light, until she slide off her stool and allowed herself to be pulled to the exit toward Diagon Alley. He looked at her again with an almost awe in his eyes. As if he couldn't believe was there with him.

"You're still beautiful. Nothing has changed." He beamed still holding her hand as they walked into the alley. Lavender couldn't wipe the grin off her face if someone had paid her. Maybe she could learn to hate him a little less, she thought.

The sky let out a loud crack of thunder and large drop of rain started to scatter themselves on the cobble street.

"Rain is terribly unlucky." She taunted and the crooked cocky grin that she pursed her lips at in the pub now made her chest ache with something she thought the scars had long ago taken from her.

He looked back in forth on the ground before finding a discarded Daily Prophet. He first cast a quick drying charm, and then an _engorio._ He held the inflated paper over their heads and with the other hand wrapped around Lavenders' waist he said:

"Didn't you here me back at the Leaky? We're wizards. We make our own luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Written in response to Wordsmiths & Betas Friday Drabble Prompt: Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, a new wand, a shot of firewhiskey, and a plunger. Hansy was my first rare-pair ship. Ill always love it.

* * *

"Why are you having a Halloween party again?"

"My therapist said I need to recapture my youth." Harry said, lining up bottles of liquor on the counter.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I hardly call post-coital talk with Luna a therapy session. I know she works at St. Mungos now but honestly Harry maybe you should see an actual therapist-"

"I don't want anyone else in my head. Ever."

She held up her hands in mock defeat, knowing his I-don't-want-to-discuss-this tone.

"Is Ron coming? Ron is coming right? Even if you're here?" He asked for the third time since Hermione arrived at Grimmauld place.

"Yes, Ron is coming. I gave him the address of the costume shop in London. He'll get here eventually."

"My life would be a lot simpler if you two were still together." Harry grumbled.

"My life would also be a lot simpler if Ron and I were still together." She said, nearly wistful for the easygoing nature of her ex. Harry recognized almost sad pitch of her voice and decided to change the subject.

"Who are you supposed to be, again?" He questioned, although for fully aware, considering the several history lessons he got.

"For the last time time, I'm Joan of Arc!" Hermione cried.

He was unsure how anyone was going to get a 14th century witch from her long sleeved white gauzy dress and the very real sword that hung at her hip but Harry figured that wasn't his problem.

That was the brilliance of being 19, nothing was his problem anymore. No more dark lords to fight, no more death eaters to capture, no more relatives to cook and clean for, no more _anything._ The weight of the world was no longer on Harry James Potter's shoulders and he just wanted to have _fun._ Which is why he invited everyone he knew to this party.

At least, he thought this was a party. He didn't have much experience with them outside of the Gryffindor common room. So he was assuming that it would be a lot like that except there would be a lot more firewhiskey.

Ron didn't show until the majority of people were packed in Grimmauld place. Hermione had assisted in making electricity work so there was a radio station that was playing muggle music, people were dancing and Harry was already two drinks in and they edges of everything was blurrying together in the most pleasant of ways. Was that Dean and Seamus making out on his couch? Yes. Did he care? Absolutely not.

"Ron! - What are you supposed to be?"

His redhead friend blushed and held up a plunger. "I'm gonna be very honest, Harry. I'm not exactly sure. The shop was closing when I got there so I just asked the shop girl to just hand me the first thing she had." His costume wasn't really a costume. More of a vinyl printed shirt that featured a tool belt filled with wrenches.

"The shop girl was very nice though and very pretty. She actually gave me her felly-phone number. That's good right? Do you think Mione will help put one in my flat, - Hey, is that Pansy Parkinson?"

Harry looked over to where Ron was very un-tactfully pointing with his fake plunger and sure enough there was Pansy Parkinson was in the corner dancing with Padma Patil to some song asking repeatedly about who let the dogs out.

She wore a skin-tight white dress, iridescent with a pearl shimmer. It took Harry a few blinks before recognizing the headband that had a white horn attached. A unicorn, the girl that offered him up to Voldemort like a pig for slaughter dressed up as a _unicorn._

He would have laughed, if his eyes weren't currently glued to the top of her white fishnet covered thighs. Had Pansy always been this short? Even in her matching white heels she probably would just come up to his chest.

Ron shoved him. "Watch it mate. I don't wanna have to defend my sister's honor and all." Harry snorted.

"Please don't like Ginny hear you say that. Also, I'm not dating your sister anymore."

"What do you mean? You guys have that whole Luna-situation."

"There is no situation Ron. She sleeps with Luna on a regular basis, I sleep with with Luna occasionally. We are currently not sleeping with each other."

Rons face was still twisted with confusion but then shrugged. "I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth, mate. My best friend and my favorite sibling are no longer bumping uglies. This is a day to celebrate!" He summoned to a glass from the table.

"Is that a new wand?" Harry asked.

"Er, yes. I kinda damaged mine in another one of George's experiments. Working for my brother is going to kill either me or my Gringotts account. Here's to you and my sister not having sex!" He said and then swallowed his drink.

Harry didn't feel like informing him that it had been months since their very amicable break-up and instead went to go to the kitchen, where he found Hermione who had not left her post of eating some crackers that she demanded he have. He told her that she was more than welcome to skip the party and keep to her room all night but she declined.

"Hello Potter, Granger." Harry turned and there was Parkinson, pink-cheeked and smiling. Which almost looked odd on her face considering how many memories of her included scowling.

"Sorry about crashing your party. I know I wasn't invited but Theodore didn't want to come alone so-"

"Theo is here?" Hermione asked, suddenly standing straight and brushing her face free of any fallen crumbs and quickly walked away. "Excuse me Harry. Lovely to see you again, Parkinson."

Harry looked to Pansy. "Do you know what whats going on there?" She shrugged and lifted herself to sit to on the counter. He watched her short dress as it rode even higher on her thighs and must of lingered a second longer than he meant to because when he looked back up she was watching him while he watched her and the knowing smirk on her face was make chest burn in a way that had nothing to do with alcohol.

"Theo has a crush I think. He hasn't been able to shut up about her since I've been back."

He thinks of the way Hermione rushed out of here with just the sound of the guys names. "The feeling must be must mutual." He moved then, closer to Pansy. Brushing against her side to reach for the firewhiskey beside her.

"Where have you been?"

"America. My father sent me away after the war."

The air lulled with silence, but not for long.

"I guess I should apologize for you know." She waved her hand flippantly. Harry did know, but he wanted more.

"Actually I don't know. Care to explain more?"

"The whole _thing,_ being a blood supremacist bitch, calling you names, trying to hand you over to the Dark Lord."

And then Harry did laugh because Pansy Parkinson was right. It was just _a thing_. It happened. It's over. Harry survived and was living and he hoped that if he played his cards right he could do some of that living with Pansy's white pumps locked at his lower back.

"I heard you're an Auror, Potter."

"I used to be. Are you interested in joining the force?"

She smiles and laughs, the motion causes her black hair to shift across the tops of her breasts. "No, but I think I have some questions about the restraint charms you use?" Her voice was light, innocent sounding and just as fake as the costume she wore.

Harry looks up, startled but his blood is singing and pumping through his veins in a delicious decadent way.

"I think I could help with that. Would you be needing a private lesson?"

She bite her very pink lip and nodded. "As soon as you can manage."

"Parkinson, I think I free up some time right now. But first..The least you can do for crashing my party is drink with me." Pouring them both a shot and handed one to her with raised eyebrows.

A challenge, she thinks and Pansy isn't wrong. Harry _is_ challenging her. He wants to to know how much of that scared girl is left inside, wants to know if she wants him as much as he wants to run his tongue across the base of throat and all the other places her white dress is keeping hidden in plain sight.

She takes the drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny x Pansy Modern AU. Beta'd by the wonderful TheWaterFalcon

OoOoOoOoOo

The first time they meet Pansy is pissed off and out for blood. Her lips are red, her dress is tight, and she looks almost as good as sin.

She had spent the day trying to ignore that fact that her friends were gathering for Daphne's engagement party later that night. One that she was coldly not invited to.

And yes, maybe Pansy was on her third Jack and Coke when she decided that Daphne was stupid, nay, extremely obtuse for arbitrarily shutting her out over what was at best a failed sexual experimentation between friends. Best friends. Best friends forever, she still had the tacky charm bracelet shoved in the back of her jewelry box that said so. If she had been invited she would have been a decent guest. Mingled and charmed and kept a polite distance, but now.

Now she was going to do what she did best: cause a damn scene.

Draco, the attention whore that he was, couldn't go more than 5 hours without posting his location on social media. So, it only took 10 seconds of watching his snapchat feed and a quick google search and she was in a cab on her way downtown. A little drunk and a lot more cross.

The restaurant terrace had white lanterns and fairy lights. Reclaimed wood tables with burlap runners. It's all so incredibly _Daphne_ that Pansy's nose wrinkles as she makes her way to the edge of the crowd. Straightening her back and replacing her expression with something artificial, Pansy begins to step out - just as some ginger girl began clearing her throat, holding up a mason jar of gold liquid. She seemed to sway just a little with intoxication in her scuffed chuck taylors, which seemed like such odd pairing with the very well fitted black dress she had on.

"I just wanted to make a toast to say how happy I am for the new couple!"

The air around the guests instantly dimmed, a tight silence settled over everyone, and a few people began to throw panicky glances at each other. Pansy realised that maybe she hadn't spent enough time the past year caring about Daphne's new beau, because she had absolutely no idea what was taking place.

The girl rambled on "I'm not sure if toasts are something you actually _do_ at engagements parties. But really, if any couple deserves to be toasted its this one. _Especially,_ Harry. Daphne is so lucky. I mean when he proposed to me it was over chicken nuggets after forgetting my birthday _again_."

There were gasps scattered through the terrace, one being Pansy's - that redheaded bitch had stole her moment!

"You never said you ever _proposed_ to her, Harry!" Daphne cried, and fled, with Harry on her heels.

Another man came up to girl, whispering harshly with his hands on her shoulders. Pansy watched as she shoved him away, angrily "How the hell was I supposed to know that, Ronald!" She said, and stomped away.

It wasn't until they were both alone in the hallway and Pansy had blurted out "Hey! That was so rude of you." That she realised that she had followed the girl into the building.

"Yes, I know! Can you tell Daphne I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care about Daphne, I was talking about me!"

She stopped and turned with a confused face, her drooping top knot making her look even more goofy.

"I was coming to be the drunk ex and you stole it! The moment!" Pansy explained. "I can't cause another scene after that one! It was perfect. The initial congrats, the ' _accidental'_ slip of information that caused pain and then the slight panic. Daphne's flouncing exit with tears. Did you plan it?"

"Er, No. I didn't plan on ruining Harry's party. Who are you?" She resumed her walk as Pansy slipped in beside her

"Pansy. Daphnes best friend and kinda ex. Who are are you?

"Ginny. Definitely an ex but unfortunately related to his best friend." She began to reach behind her but struggled through get to the clasp on her dress. "Do you mind?"

"Me?"

"Unless there's another ex around here to join our obviously insane ex's club."

"I'm not insane! I'm vindictive, there's a difference." Pansy said, but reached to unzip the dress all the same. Her face flushing when she realize that Ginny was wiggling out of right there in front of her. Leaving the girl in nothing but a silk maroon slip.

Ginny rummaged the coat rack until she came across her leather jacket and slipped it on. Then undid her bun and shook it loose around her head.

Pansy stood there, slightly transfixed, and when her eyes moved across the upper part of Ginny's thighs she felt her mouth dry, and thought that maybe that experiment wasn't so much of a failure, more that she simply had the variables wrong.

"So can I buy you drink, vindictive Pansy? For, you know, ruining your moment or whatever it is you were saying."

Pansy smiled, "I'll call us a cab."


	4. Chapter 4

Astoria could not breathe. It was possible the corset underneath her ballgown was holding her to tightly, or maybe the pins forced into her updo were touching a pressure point and making her lungs contact. She wasn't sure it even mattered. All that mattered was that she was going to die here in the toilets and never make it in line in enough time to be announced and then her mother was going to kill her for messing up at fucking Cotillion. Oh, lord, She thought with a fright, she was going die twice.

"I didn't travel all this way to not see my little sister paraded in front of high society."

Daphne's voice carried into the stall and the next thing she her sister had launched herself plus 20 lbs of fabric into her open arms.

"I can't do this Daphne! I'm too scared. I'm going to mess up I just know it."

Daphne shushed her sister while rubbing her back in small circles. Astoria had always been this way. Too sensitive, her thoughts laced with golden intentions.

"Even if you mess up you'll be fine. Those people out there, the ones that think this nonsense matters, are all so wrong. They are stuck here. You my little bird are going to fly so far and explore so much that this night is going to be nothing but a memory and one day you're going to look back and wonder what you were ever afraid of."

Astoria no longer felt as if death was creepy up her spine. "Are you sure? I'm not like you, Daphne. I don't have half your poise or cunning."

"You're not going to need it. Astoria, you are going to be so much better. Now let's go. I'm having Pansy create a distraction and I didn't explicitly say not to set the ballroom on fire."


	5. Chapter 5

Pansy didn't realize she was holding out for a miracle. She wanted to be more than pearls, luminous smiles, and long shiny dark hair. All things she thought Draco wanted her to be. All things she had changed herself to be. But he was never going to love her (not the way she wanted to be, at least), never going to feather her ear with promises of adoration, never going to see her more than his best friend that he fell in and out of bed with at his leisure.

So Pansy wasn't really surprised when he came to her, drunk off of his own engagement ball liquor, and kissed her. Pushing her silk nightdress up to run his finger over her hipbones at a familiar pace because he knew her. Pansy was always there for him so there was no need to rush. What _did_ surprise her was Astoria's face flashing in her mind. Beautiful, sweet, innocent Astoria who looked at Draco with starry eyes. Who she hated but not enough to subject her to this. Maybe working at the Daily Prophet was making her develop some sort of conscience but whatever this was with Draco was done.

She hesitated just a moment, breathed in his scent at the base of his neck just one last time, then shoved.

"There was point in time when I would have done anything for you, but not anymore. Find some other girl to push your fears into, Draco." She fled instead of giving him a chance to ask for a further explanation, instead she flooed straight to Daphne who asked no questions why she crying. Who didn't blink an eye when Pansy began to tear at her throat, ripping her necklace off with such force that pearls ricocheted off the wall.

At sunrise she walked to the nearest salon still her night clothes. Her voice was coarse but it the loudest it had ever been. "Cut it all off."


End file.
